


Alone

by spellup



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Crying, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Public Blow Jobs, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellup/pseuds/spellup
Summary: Its a one shot of a sad blow job :)





	Alone

Ryuji released a choking breath, his legs shaking violently as his back slammed against the alley wall. His mask obscured his vision, if only a small bit, and his high collar clawed against his neck - his head flying back to harshly hit off of the wall behind him. If his head wasn’t already spinning it would be now, shaking and moving like a hurricane.

His gloved, slightly bloodied hands pulled at Akira’s thin hair, holding it firmly in place despite his shaking.

“Ry-... _Skull _, please.” The raven haired boys voice was barely above a whisper, a mix of desperation and despair.__

__This was ‘Joker’, his confidence and his smooth tongue, the things Skull was used to - where had he gone? _Joker _. Not Akira, not his best friend. This was Joker; between his knees, on the ground, hands grasping firmly on his inner thighs and lips red and puffy, kissing the tip of his dick, demoralized.___ _

____Ryuji let out an amused huff, a grin replacing his previous expression, he thrust Akira towards his twitching cock again, allowing his hands to drag through the younger boys hair as rigid back and forth motions resulted between his legs._ _ _ _

____Akira’s mask- _Joker’s mask_ , Ryuji corrected himself again, poked gently at the base of his stomach but the pure bliss of a soft tongue running rings around his dick distracted him easily from the feeling. Skull’s metal pipe was discarded on the floor, he was totally defenceless to the Joker and that thought only made his hand grasp tighter, forcing his cock down the Joker’s throat with a clear gagging sound ringing in his ears._ _ _ _

____That was only sound echoing in the tight alleyway other than staggered breaths and spressed moans, a scent of sweat, blood and sex oozed from every crevice and crack of the walls surrounding the two._ _ _ _

____“Aw, fuck man.” Skull mumbelled, hearing the gagging sound again and a curt smirk cut across his face._ _ _ _

____He knew Joker was broken, alone. Tired. He knew Joker to be his best asset and worst fault. The mingling sound of whimpers and whines, a dull sobbing that Skull had learned to just get used to scratched at his ears and made his ears drums bleed._ _ _ _

____Swifter motions, slicker and more practiced fell into play, he felt cold hands slide against the base of his dick and it gave a sharp jolt of _something_ throughout his body. Something only Joker could do to him, only Joker. Nails dug into his leather pants, not drawing blood but hard enough to leave bruises. _ _ _ _

____One of them always had bruises.  
Ryuji pushed Joker down further, his hand slamming against the cold concrete as he looked up to Ryuji, helpless. Begging with just his eyes. Skull dragged a nail upwards from the base of Akira’s neck, tilting up his chin further and watching as he looked, waiting. Waiting for a command like a dog in front of his master._ _ _ _

____Under the mask Skull could see the collecting tears, the yurning and the crippling desperation but he shifted his eyes away with ease, like always. His thumb hooked inside Akira’s bruised lips, the blood of his open wounds seeping into his mouth as he yanked Joker’s jaw down. Rough, calloused fingers slid over Joker’s softer lips, pressing down with enough force to make the raven haired boy whimper._ _ _ _

____Skull moved his dick to easily slid inside Akira’s mouth, grazing the back of his throat so he would gag again - louder and more violently. Joker only moved when Skull pulled his gaze away from him, looking at the opposite wall instead of on his promiscuous partner in crime._ _ _ _

____Akira’s throat burned, stinging violently and making the muscles in his cheeks ache. He jerked his head quickly though, back and forth again. He wanted to cling to Ryuji, not Skull, not a member of the Phantom Thieves, he wanted to cling to _Ryuji_ but didn’t dare disobey him, Akira wouldn't let this end like that._ _ _ _

____The stinging only got worse, harshly igniting with pain as Skull got closer to him release, no words spoken between them in the brief but abrupt moments of the blonde’s climax._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t like he had expected despite how many times the two boys had done this, Akira always thought he’d be left with a type of completeness and sense of satisfaction for making the other boy cum but, he was left with nothing but a deeper, more sharply cut hole in his heart. Only numbness, his heart dying with every whimper or moan, more so than the previous time - and the time _before that, and the time before that.__ _ _ _

____For a group of thieves that stole hearts it was unbelievably ironic. Akira’s heart had been stolen, so long ago, it had been stolen and crushed and cut and cracked. Akira’s heart was smashed and shattered and shrivelled, broken and bruised._ _ _ _

_____But Joker-_ _ _ _ _

____Joker’s heart was still there, clutching to the muscles inside his chest. Clutching to the blood swirling around his body, clutching to stay inside his abdomen for just one more day._ _ _ _

____Ryuji gave one last choked exhale as he zipped up his pants - leaving Akira panting on his hands and knees. The sound of his heeled boots clicked against cold, cracked pathment in the distance and the tears that had collected in Akira’s eyes - from a mix of his overwhelming emotions and sexual pleasure - spilled._ _ _ _

____The only words spoke between them as Skull left were “Clean yourself up, Joker.”_ _ _ _

____Clicking in the distance dissipated, Joker was alone. All alone now, more alone than pleasing his friend left him usually feeling. His back pushed itself against the alley wall, where Ryuji had once stood, and he curled himself inward. Alone. The taste of cum on his lips mixing with the salty flavour of his tears, his sobs._ _ _ _


End file.
